Recently, users who desire to use various modes of communication communicate through a website, an e-mail, a phone, and the like. However, communication over e-mail has a relatively low real time capability, and communication over phone has high associated communication cost in spite of a relatively high real time capability.
Meanwhile, an instant messenger is a method useful for real time transmission of information using the Internet. An object of the instant messenger is to exchange a simple message between users in real time. In communication using instant messenger, two users may communicate in real time through a text message as though the two users directly talk to each other. The relatively real time communication of communication using instant messenger is a result of the instant messenger immediately transmitting input contents based on importance of the real time capability.
However, a messenger according to the related art provides a function of using an emoticon, a sticker, and/or the like as a method of expressing a fun factor of the communication or feelings of the user. However, in the messenger according to the related art, the emoticon, the sticker, and/or the like is separately displayed from a received/transmitted message, or only a combination in a simple level is provided. Consequently, a user's various demands may not be satisfied.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.